Touch Your Heart
Details *'Title:' 진심이 닿다 / Jinsimi Data *'Also known as:' Reach of Sincerity *'Genre:' Drama, romance, comedy, legal *'Episodes:' 16 *'Broadcast network:' tvN *'Broadcast period:' 2019-Feb-06 to 2019-Mar-28 *'Air time:' Wednesday & Thursday 21:30 Synopsis The drama will be centered around the romance between a successful lawyer and his secretary. The secretary is a disgraced former Hallyu actress, who is actually in disguise after being caught in a tabloid scandal with a third generation chaebol. She desperately wants the lead role in a writer's drama for her work as a secretary in disguise. Cast ;Main Cast *Yoo In Na as Oh Jin Shim / Oh Yoon Seo (32) *Lee Dong Wook as Kwon Jung Rok (35) *Lee Sang Woo as Kim Se Won (35) *Son Sung Yoon as Yoo Yeo Reum (35) ;Always Law Firm *Oh Jung Se as Yun Joon Kyu (42) *Shim Hyung Tak as Choi Yoon Hyuk (37) *Park Kyung Hye as Dan Moon Hee (29) *Park Ji Hwan as Lee Doo Sub (40) *Jang So Yun as Yang Eun Ji (37) *Kim Hee Jung as Kim Hae Young (27) ;People around Yoon Seo *Lee Joon Hyuk as Yun Joon Suk (40) (CEO of Yoon Seo's agency) *Oh Ui Shik as Kong Hyuk Joon (35) (Yoon Seo's manager) ;Seoul District Prosecutor Office *Kim Chae Eun as Lee Joo Young (27) *Lee Hyun Kyun (이현균) as Prosecutor Im *Jin So Yun (진소연) as Jung Mi ;Others *Jay Kim as Lee Kang Joon (Oh Yoon Seo's stalker) *Kim Goo Taek *Kim Hee Chang (김희창) *Na Chul (나철) *Min Jung Sup *Son Se Bin ;Guests *Park Seul Gi as entertainment news program host (ep 1) *Hwang Young Jin (황영진) as entertainment news program host (ep 1) *Jang Ki Yong as top actor (ep 1) *Hwang Chan Sung as courier (ep 3,5) *Jo Soo Min as Kim Yoon Ha (ep 3) *Hwang Seung Eon as Seung Hee (ep 4) *Kim Wook (김욱) (ep 4) *Yoo Eun Mi as Seo Jin Yi *Jung Kyung Ho *Hwang Bo Ra as Hwang Yun Doo (ep 7) *Lee Jong Hwa as Lee Jong Hwa (intern) (ep 8, 10, 13, 14) *Park Ji Il as Kwon Jae Bok (Jung Rok's father) (ep 10) *Song Kang (ep 14) Production Credits *'Production Companies:' Studio Dragon, Mega Monster, ZIUM Content (콘텐츠지음) *'Executive Producers:' Lee Joon Ho (이준호), Han Suk Won (한석원) *'Chief Producer:' Jang Jung Do (장정도) *'Producer:' Jung Da Hyung (정다형) *'Director:' Park Joon Hwa *'Original Writing:' Yegeo (예거) *'Screenwriters:' Lee Myung Sook, Choi Bo Rim (최보림) Notes *It is based on a web novel by Yegeo (예거), which was published in 2016 via kakaopage. *This drama series will be the second time that Lee Dong Wook and Yoo In Na will be starring together after previously appearing in tvN 2016 drama Goblin. *Shin Dong Wook was originally cast in the role of Kim Se Won, but backed out, due to a scandal. The role was instead taken by Lee Sang Woo. External Links *HanCinema *English Wikipedia *Korean Wikipedia Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2019 Category:TVN Category:Studio Dragon Category:Romance Category:Legal Category:Comedy